Mystic Ivy
Mystic Ivy is a white Pegasus pony with some of the abilities of a Changeling. She has a playful personality at times and is deadly serious at others. Mystic Ivy is secretive and skeptical but loves to have fun. She loves all types of creatures and is one of the most agile Pegasus around. She is Ponydreamer2.0's ponysona. Backstory Mystic Ivy woke up at the age of 9 in a hospital bed with no memory of her past. There had been some big Changeling/Crystal Pony war, and her hometown Baltimare was right in the middle of it. Her parents had been drained already. Her memory had been modified to remember nothing of the death and gore of the war. She was adopted by a Pegasus and Earth pony couple with and 11 year old son. Ivy broke out of the hospital and searched for Princess Luna to bring back her memories of her childhood. Luna obliged. Mystic Ivy felt it was Luna's fault for not saving her parents, as she saw them being drained of emotion. Mystic Ivy transformed into Nocturne Ivy, her changeling form. She fatally wounded a pony in Baltimare after unleashing her power on a small group of nearby ponies. She later asked Luna how she hurt the pony so bad, and Luna told her that the Changeling who drained her parents had started on Mystic Ivy too, but Luna arrived in time to stop the changeling from transferring any more magic to her. Ivy has been tried to cover up her emotions since then so she doesn't have another magical outburst and she holds grudges very easily. The changeling princess had transferred some of her love draining power to Mystic Ivy in hopes that she would become a full fledged changeling. This never happened but Mystic Ivy possesses some dark magical power which is sometimes uncontrollable, and she is both ashamed and worried about her powers. Mystic Ivy covers her anger and fear with humor and smiles. She traveled to many different realms in search of an answer on how to become normal again. Unfortunately, she's still a hybrid. Personality Mystic Ivy has two personalities. Her playful, humorous nature is present when she's in her normal Pegasus form, and her alternative, darker mood shows when she has turned into Nocturne Ivy (her changeling form). She is deeply insecure about what other ponies think of her, and she only reveals her true nature when she knows a pony can be trusted. Despite this, Mystic Ivy has a great sense of humor and is sometimes sarcastic and witty. She is extremely adept at thinking of rude comments. Mystic Ivy loves to read and write. She loves to do aerial tricks and likes to dive bomb her friends. Her flying ability is above average. She is often either too sensitive, or not sensitive enough towards other ponies. Ivy has a passion for all living creatures, and she often spouts random bits of information when she comes across a particularly interesting one. Mystic Ivy is a deep thinker and her mind often strays into darker thoughts. She finds creative ways to get out of trouble. She is determined and has a ready smile, although it's not always a real smile. Mystic Ivy is an expert liar and is extremely stealthy, although if somebody suspects her fibbing, her automatic response is a bright red blush, which gives her away. The Mane Six were defeated by Vacillis (the Changeling Queen) and Princess Luna told Ivy that she needed to find the elements of New Harmony, a group of six ponies who could temporarily protect Equestria. Luna told her to look for the six ponies who represented Creativity, Optimism, Bravery, Knowledge, Patience, and Perseverance. Mystic Ivy was skeptical, to say the least, and unwilling to do so. Relationships New Harmony Sugar Beam Sugar Beam and Mystic Ivy are very close. Sugar Beam is energetic and often tried to get Mystic Ivy to "Get out there and have fun". They both love celery too, which is often a talking point. Streak Streak and Ivy are very similiar in the fact that they live for adventure, danger and near-death situations. Streak is a cartographer and frequently takes Ivy on her trips around Equestria. Laurel They often trade books and swap juicy details on who Anakin Skytrotter's father might be. THey often argue about plot-points but make up in the end, Gem Gail Since Gem Gail is a diamond miner and Ivy is an artist, they benefit from each other. Mystic gets to use some of the diamonds in her sculptures, and Gem Gail gets her to map out the tunnels and make promotional posters for recruiting. Gem and Ivy are extremely close. Violetta Violetta and Mystic Ivy have been friends since they were foals. Ivy never suspected her as the element of patience, but Violetta would wait a thousand years for her friends. She is very loyal to Mystic Ivy and her dedication is returned. Quotes "Give me a second, this chapter's almost done... wait a minute... I SAID WAIT!" "Shhhh!" ''"I can't tell you, it's a secret." "Oh! Oh! You see that? That's an Eastern Fly dragon. Their wingspans can get up to 50 feet long, did you know that?" Mystic ivy arttrade.jpeg Mystic Ivy crystal.png Changelings disguised as Mystic Ivy.png FANMADE Mystic Ivy New design.png EG Mystic Ivy.png Mystic Ivy.png Vacillis 1.png MI Profile.png Mystic Ivy Nocturne Ivy.png New harmony EG.png FANMADE MI character page.png MI NI Vector.png Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Orphaned characters Category:Based on real person